


The Quiet Night

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Goten and Marron have twin girls, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late at Night, Married Couple, Married Life, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parenthood, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Rare Pairings, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: Goten and Marron are happily married with twin baby girls. After the babies fall asleep, Marron wants to let loose with her husband for a night. But her husband has other ideas!
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	The Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally published something for adult MarTen lol. I've had my twin OCs for a long time now, but this was one of the first things I did for them! (on here at least)

~January, Age 791~

Eight months had passed since Marron gave birth to the twins.

Two beautiful perfect little girls.

Goten and Marron decided to name them Keiko and Akina. They both had their mother’s bright blue eyes, but they kept their father’s spiky hair. Akina had black hair like her daddy, while Keiko shared her mother’s blonde.

Life as new parents was tough at times for the young couple. 

The hardest part though, had to be when it came to getting two infants to sleep at night at the same time, without waking the other up from crying.

But they were a team. That was what they always said, even as far back when they were still dating.

It took a bit to get the little ones to sleep, but Goten and Marron finally found results when they each took one of the twins in their arms, gently bouncing back and forth while Marron softly hummed a lullaby.

“Look, they’re finally asleep.”

“They’re so cute~” Marron cooed, gently running her hand through Akina’s hair.

“They definitely got that from their ol’ dad, didn’t they?” Goten grinned down at little Keiko.

“Please, they look just like their beautiful mother!”

“Well, guess I can’t argue with that.”

Marron giggled. “Let’s get these two peanuts to bed before they wake up again.”

“Here, I’ll take her. You rest for now.” Goten whispered, holding his free hand out.

A small grateful smile spread across the blonde woman’s lips as she mouthed ‘thank you.’

Goten very gently took baby Akina from his wife. The infant stirred against Goten’s shoulder but thankfully didn’t move behind that.

Marron kissed her husband on the cheek and went into the bedroom to change.

Goten stayed still with his daughters for a moment, smiling to himself and then headed to the girl’s room to put them in their cribs. Hopefully for the night. They were usually great at sleeping through the whole night, but when one woke up the other did. It was almost like some psychic twin link they had going.

Entering the nursery, he gently laid the two infants in their cribs, and his soft gaze lingered their sleeping forms for a moment.

He still couldn’t believe he was a father. He and his wife actually created life together.

It was absolutely terrifying but at the same time the most amazing thing in the universe.

Like when Keiko would stare up at up him with those big blue eyes filled with such wonder and complete trust.

Or when Akina would grab his finger with her little hand and giggle up at him when he smiled.

Moments like those made it all worth it. His three girls meant more to him than anything.

The moment he laid eyes on the twins for the first time put everything into perspective. He truly understood all the sacrifices his own father made for him and Gohan growing up.

And if it ever came down to it, Goten knew he would do the same in a heartbeat.

He smiled at the two infants one last time and then gently kissed them both goodnight.

As Goten left the nursery and quietly closed the door, he noticed a light still coming from the bedroom.

“You’re not goin’ to bed are ya?” He grinned, lightly knocking on the door. “You old lady.”

“Shut up, you dork. I’m just getting changed, I’ll be out in a bit~” She fired back.

Goten shrugged, still grinning. Teasing her was too much fun. He went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He let out a long sigh of relief.

Today was a _long_ day.

Up at 4 AM with the girls, work all day at his dojo, afternoon training, went fishing for dinner, and spent the rest of the evening with his three girls. The twins were already crawling—the little fireballs! Goten could barely keep up. Being tired was an understatement. But he loved every second of it.

He looked up at the ceiling, enjoying the silence. He could already feel himself dozing off. “I’ll just close my eyes for one second…”

The next thing he knew something amazingly soft plopped down on his lap.

“Huh?” His dark eyes shot open and came face to face his wife in nothing but a pink lingerie, partly-see through nightgown.

Marron had let her hair out of her ponytail, and her long blonde locks draped down her shoulders and back.

“Surprise~!” She draped her arms around his neck and smiled.

“Hey, beautiful.” He smirked. His wife really was smoking hot. Sometimes Goten wondered how he could keep his hands off of her. Marron was only twenty-three when she had the girls. Still very much in her prime. Thanks to light training with her husband, she was able to work off the baby weight in only six short months. And carrying two Saiyans for nine months was a feat in itself.

Marron’s grin only grew, her loving gaze staring deep into him. “Do you like it? I bought it the other day~”

“Looks amazing on you.” He eyed his wife’s tantalizing nightgown up and down before Marron brought him into a long, passionate kiss. Their emotions were still running high from earlier and it spilled over into the first minutes of alone time they had all week.

Finally, Marron pulled away just to entice him further. “Yeah, but… I think it would look better if you took it _off_.” She slowly slid one down strap down her shoulder and straddled him so he couldn’t escape. “I’ve had a long day and I want a release. _Now._ ”

“The girls just fell asleep. We might wake them up…” He gulped, trying to hold himself back.

“Then we’ll be quiet.” She whispered; her hot breath burned onto his neck as she straddled his waist.

Self-control right now was an understatement.

More like iron freaking will!!

It was taking everything he had to not rip that nightgown off of her right there and give Marron exactly what she wanted. What they _both_ wanted.

But one of them had to be the adult. And for once, it had to be Goten. He cursed himself for doing the right thing! This wasn’t fair! He wanted to cry!

“You know I want to, babe, and that really does sound amazing, but there’s one big problem.” He had to keep himself looking up at her face. Because if his eyes started to wander downward to her voluptuous curves, it would already be too late.

“And what might that be?” She leaned closer to him and slid the other strap off her shoulder, exposing more of her cleavage.

“You said we could be quiet, but we both know you’re waaaay too loud. You big pervert.”

Marron’s face turned beat red. Her loving gaze hardened into a pouting glare, blue eyes burning down at him. Goten wasn’t sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger. Probably both. He admittedly felt bad. But making fun of her was the only way to break out of that situation!

“WHAT?! I… I am NOT loud!” She practically squeaked back. How dare that idiot! She got dressed up in this hot new outfit just for him, and for what?!

As soon as she said that, Marron gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes went wide, darting towards the door of the babies’ room. And then the baby monitor on the table next to them.

When there was no sound, the blonde sighed in relief.

She turned back to see Goten grinning as wide as could be. He was laughing at her. That asshole! He knew exactly how she’d react!

“See? Way too loud.”

Marron’s nose scrunched up. “I hate you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

Marron huffed and climbed off of him. “Just for that you don’t get anything now! Not even the goodnight kiss from your beautiful wife that you love so much. So, you can forget it! Sleep on the couch for all I care!” She straightened her nightgown out and pulled the straps back up, turning away from him.

Now she just felt ready for bed.

Ever since they were teenagers, “no more kisses” was Marron’s ultimate way of punishing Goten when he made her mad. She usually broke first, but she liked watching him squirm.

Her big strong husband couldn’t so much as go to sleep or even leave for work without a kiss from his loving wife. She had him wrapped around her finger with that threat quite a few times when they were still dating.

Unfortunately for her, he didn’t fall for it that much anymore.

Goten chuckled and got up to hug his wife from behind. “C'mon! Don’t be like that! I was only kidding!”

She wasn’t mad; deep down Marron knew that he was right. Waking the girls up by accident would be awful. But she just wanted to be selfish and have a night of fun just one time! It felt like forever since they had got to have fun like that.

When he still got no response from his wife, he spun her around to face him and dipped her a bit, like he did at their wedding. Marron blushed and she felt her heart flutter, at a loss for words as he gave her that same grin as always. This always happened! One second, she was upset, next second, her heart had butterflies from the slightest thing like she was a teenager again.

“I have a better idea.”

“What?” The blonde woman poked his chest with a grin. “If you make fun of me again, you can sleep on the couch for the next week. And that’s _final.”_ She crossed her arms, the smirk on her face was daring him to make another joke.

Goten rolled his eyes with a smile but decided not to call her bluff. “No no no. Nothing like that… Let’s go make a pillow fort and watch a movie or something. Like back in high school! Tomorrow’s the weekend too so work doesn’t open till later!”

Marron was speechless for a moment before breaking into a fit of giggles. She rested her head against his chest for a moment to compose herself, then cupped his cheeks and planted a long kiss on her husband’s lips.

Nobody but Goten could come up with an idea so simple yet so amazing.

“I love it! We haven’t done that in forever!!” Marron gushed, clasping her hands together and doing a little happy twirl. “I get to pick the movie!”

It was something they did all the time as teenagers. Just the two of them together staying up way past their bedtime on a school night. Cuddling up in a pillow fort and falling asleep in each other’s arm while a fun movie played. Pure happiness. It really wasn’t that long ago, but it still felt so nostalgic

“That settles it then!” In one swift motion, Goten scooped up all the couch pillows in one hand, and swept his wife over his shoulder with the other. He floated off the floor a bit to avoid footsteps and went off to the bedroom, all the while Marron covered her mouth to stop her laughter.

That night, they felt sixteen again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, Keiko means blessed child, which is referencing Goten's name being heaven. And Akina is a loose reference to macadamia nuts! 
> 
> I'm bad with coming up with pun names. lol. I may post more stuff about the twins in the future! I do need to write more in the adult era anyway!


End file.
